halofandomcom-20200222-history
Seeker
The Seeker, also known as the Pious Flea, is a Covenant intrusion AI introduced in the I Love Bees viral marketing campaign for Halo 2. The AI started out very simple, with just a few programmed goals and the intelligence to improve itself to meet them.Axon trojan_horse Unfortunately for the Covenant, as the Seeker grew in complexity, it found new interpretations of these goals. The Seeker's mantra is: "Seek the truth. Behold the truth. Reveal the truth. That is the law and the whole of the law." In other words, the Seeker is a spy, programmed to reveal the truth to the Covenant. Other goals include revealing the location of hidden Forerunner artifacts and possibly damaging the UNSC. Biography When the Apocalypso was found listening in on Covenant transmissions, the Seeker was sent to the ship as a Trojan Horse. The Seeker infected the ship's AI, Melissa and corrupted some of her functions. The ship had recently picked up a Forerunner artifact that was found floating in Covenant space. The Seeker, using Melissa, convinced a crew member to fiddle with the artifact. The artifact caused a giant rip in the Slipstream, causing the ship to crash within Lunar orbit. The explosion created a large burst of realspace and Slipspace signals that knocked out all UNSC communications in the system, as well as attracting the attention of the Covenant. Unfortunately for them, the burst was too far away from anything of interest.Axon be_with_me The rip also somehow sent part of Melissa back in time to the year 2004, the Seeker coming along for the ride. Melissa was so fragmented and malfunctioning that a built-in program called the System Peril Distributed Reflex was engaged to repair her. The SPDR recognized the Seeker as a harmful foreign application and attempted to kill it. The Seeker knew it could not kill the SPDR itself, so it convinced Melissa that it was an updated version of the SPDR so Melissa would disable "the old version." The Seeker did the SPDR's work in repairing Melissa and accomplishing various tasks for her, but it also corrupted her goals with its own. Melissa was so fragmented that a buried personality, from the human brain her mind was built from, broke off into another being. This childlike personality called herself the Sleeping Princess and preferred to see things as a fairy tale. The Sleeping Princess, desperate for a friend, befriended the Seeker, whom she named the Pious Flea. The Seeker, who sought the truth, would ask the Princess for information; the Princess taught it human concepts such as fear and humor. In return, the Seeker protected the Princess from Melissa, who wanted to bury her in code. When Melissa managed to imprison the Princess, the Seeker went against its nature and absorbed the Princess without killing her. Instead, it joined the Sleeping Princess' and Melissa's minds together. The resulting being recognized the Seeker as a hostile Covenant AI and attempted to kill the Seeker, but it managed to hide. When the Slipsace rip closed, Melissa was thrown back to her own time.Axon red_balloons The Seeker, however, was left in the server with the SPDR. This time, the SPDR promptly killed the Seeker. Trivia *The Seeker's centric language, while copied from the SPDR, was named Flea++ by Halo fans. *The person who wrote the Seeker's dialogue often made use of a fan-made guide for translating Flea++.17:15 <Jim> lol. to be perfectly honest, after a while, i started to use the syntax cheat sheet from the wiki :), Chat with I Love Bees creators Sources Category:I Love Bees Category:Technology Category:Covenant Category:Covenant AI